warrior_cats_a_new_dawnfandomcom-20200215-history
Marigoldkit
Marigoldkit is a calico tabby she-cat with green eyes. She is the youngest daughter of Brambleclaw and Horsepelt, and is a current kitten of ThunderClan. She has no littermates, but is the youngest sister of Squirrelwhisker. Description Appearance : Character :Marigoldkit is rather energetic by nature and is rather sensitive to what others think or say about her. She hates those who are nosy and doesn't butt into others business as well. She believes that stepping into someone else's conversation or private life is rude and rather weird to say the least. She hates being put in the awkward situations of being brought into awkward situations. Marigoldkit can petulant when others are rude to her, she tends to stay away from most cats because of this and won't really engage in a conversation unless need be. :Her ego is something like that of a mouse, small and rarely exists, making her a generally tolerable character among others. She dislikes annoying other cats or them annoying her as well, and will say this. This makes her come off as blunt and straight-forward. Due to this, she is rather similar to her sister, Squirrelwhisker, some often say but she likes to think she's different and unique from her sister. Very powerful at heart, Marigoldkit has a strong knack for healing and calming others when their upset or hurt. She gets this from her caring nature and kind soul. She doesn't really like to be in charge of others all the time, but does enjoy it every once in a while as it makes her feel involved. :Marigoldkit is rather carefree in certain situations and likes to have fun, because she hates being the buzzkill. The molly is more of a party-goer than most of her family and doesn't take everything some say to the heart. Although, if something about her family is said she will not hesitate to interfere, the same goes with close friends. She isn't all that ignorant, but when she's told that she's rude and petulant Marigoldkit tends to get ignorant and very defensive on this, the truth being that she's not all petulant nor rude. :Although, when put under pressure Marigoldkit can be very subtle and knows usually what to do. Being thought to be a flawless cat she is far from it. She has her ups and downs where she just takes on the character, usually days when she just feels shitty, of being rude, egotistic, and a total jerk. She however is rarely this and is seen as a role model figure to most cats. :She is very courageous and will not hesitate to show one so. In most situations she'd be the one to bravely stomp into a twoleg home and do whatever it took to show the other cat that she wasn't afraid. Doing this, Marigoldkit is seen a brave and powerful cat. Overall, Marigoldkit is a simple cat with the need to be loved and have others care for she will return the favor. Abilities :Marigoldkit has few skills she possesses, her most noticeable being her ability to be pretty much anywhere in battle. She can't be called one of the 'most viscous ones in the clan', but is said to be one of the more skilled due to her quick reflexes and powerful legs. Her fighting techniques are rather strong due to usually being out of camp training very hard when she has free time. To cats unfamiliar with her fighting style, Marigoldkit seems "gentle" when fighting but in reality is not. She doesn't really use the technique of brute strength, but more of that of stealth and blending in using her pelt. Her small size aids her in battle, she uses the "guerilla method" while using maneuvers that aid her greatly; dodges, tree attacks, and several others. :She being better at fighting, isn't all that great at hunting and had a hard time learning as an apprentice. The molly often would enjoy catching those she cornered or caught in their homes for the satisfaction that others would comment that she must have WindClan blood somewhere in her bloodline, despite being a ThunderClan cat. Her impulsive nature to fight instead of hunt interferes with her need to get better and she often resorts to tackling anything that makes a noise when she's hunting. Life/Biography Childhood :Marigoldkit, born under the odd circumstances, is born to Brambleclaw and Horsepelt as their only daughter in the litter. Thus making her their youngest daughter. :After her birth, Marigoldkit is named and Dusksong comments saying it was a good name. Brambleclaw then moves Marigoldkit to the nursery with several minutes after birth. She is mentioned by her father, whom hadn't known as well that Brambleclaw had been expecting. He says that he hopes Marigoldkit wouldn't be a big trouble-maker as her older sister, Squirrelpaw. :Brambleclaw then begins to think that Marigoldkit maybe she'll be more well-behaved than her older sibling, whom is a troublesome and arrogant cat while Marigoldkit radiates innocence and respect. She is later mentioned by her father, once more, while he's busy talking to Redfeather. He notes that he had to take Brambleclaw's spot as a temporary deputy saying that Brambleclaw needs to rest after giving birth and being weak. Lineage Father :Horsepelt: Living Mother :Brambleclaw: Living Sister :Squirrelwhisker: Living Quotes : Cameos :Listed in Order *'ThunderClan' *'ThunderClan/Roleplay' Ceremonies : Relationships : Images Life Character Pixels Please do not edit unless told. Trivia *Marigoldkit carries the dilute, pointed, and deaf gene. Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:She-cats